plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smash
, |Signature Superpower = Slammin' Smackdown |Other Superpowers = Heroic Health Possessed Galvanize |Flavor Text = The Smash enjoys...SMASHING!}} The Smash is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Hearty and Beastly zombie cards against the Plants. His signature superpower is Slammin' Smackdown, which allows him to destroy a Plant with 4 or less. He is the hero version of a Gargantuar. Statistics *'Classes: 'Hearty, Beastly *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Slammin' Smackdown - Destroy a Plant with 4 or less. **'Other:' ***Heroic Health - Heal your Hero for 6 . ***Possessed - A Zombie gets +2 and Frenzy. ***Galvanize - A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 09: Battle for the Belt **Plant Mission 17: Boom at the Backyard Brawl **Plant Mission 28: Attack of the Wrestle Maniac **Plant Mission 36: The Smash Unleashed! *'Battle Area: '''Wrestling Ring Hero description ''The Smash enjoys...SMASHING! Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy The Smash defends early, then builds up brains for enormous Zombies that are almost as big as he is! With The Smash is mostly known for using Gargantuar zombies, which means his goal for the win is to be defensive at the start and offensive as the game progress. It is best to load up on some tough early-game zombies like Arm Wrestler, Sumo Wrestler or Conehead. He can also buff Armored zombies with Loudmouth and other tricks such as Vitamin Z, allowing them to become ironclad tanks. Load up on some Gargantuars, some instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm. Use Gargantuars like Rodeo Gargantuar and Smashing Gargantuar for combos, as the Rodeo Gargantuar will get Frenzy and be able to move a plant. Gargologist can cheapen the cost of Gargantuars - even allowing a Smashing Gargantuar on turn 3. The Smash can also play a deadly pet deck. Cat Lady gets more strength for each pet played, while Zookeeper buffs the strength of all pets whenever a pet is played. Camel Crossing is also part of the pet tribe, allowing you to boost the health of all your pets and trigger the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper. Combining these two cards with other pets will do massive damage to the opposing hero or even finish them off before they have a good chance to play cards that can stop them. He also has the most healing cards of any hero, so use it to your advantage to keep you alive long enough to get out your Gargantuars and other tough late-game zombies. Examples are Medic, Nibble, and Nurse Gargantuar. He can alternatively be used to create a sports deck with a few heavy hitters in case of late game, with Energy Drink Zombie being a sports zombie that comes from the Beastly class that only The Smash can use with his sports synergy decks. Against Take caution of his Gargantuars as they can spell your doom as the game progresses. Unless you are using a high sun cost deck, it is recommended to use Squash to take down his Gargantuars, and using Grave Buster can also prevent dangerous Gravestone zombies from emerging like Sumo Wrestler, Loudmouth, and particularly, Rodeo Gargantuar. Wall-Knight is the best for this job as he can use both Squash and Grave Buster and can become defensive overtime while healing, allowing you to get the upper hand. However, be wary of Weed Spray or Rolling Stone. Strategy Decks Trivia *The Smash's design may be based on the stereotypical Hispanic wrestler, sometimes known as luchadores. This is supported with some references to wrestling, primarily in his missions. *When The Smash is on low health, The Smash appears to facepalm, most likely aiming towards himself. *Before the 1.4.14 update, The Smash could use Rock Wall instead of Possessed. This was most likely changed because both Beastly and Hearty can give zombies the Frenzy trait. *In the first comic strip of A Schooling at Zombie U, The Smash appears eating a book. *The Smash has access to more healing tricks and zombies than any other zombie hero. *The Smash can also play the most Gargantuars out of any hero. *He shares the same battle music as Brain Freeze. *When a legendary plant is played, the feather on his mask will spin around. *When the player has the quest "Play 3 Gargantuars", simply playing as The Smash adds 1 to the meter even if you didn't play a Gargantuar of any kind. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. Category:Heroes Category:Zombie heroes Category:Beastly heroes Category:Hearty heroes Category:Beastly zombies Category:Hearty zombies